weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf.
Name Wolf is a Predator who arrives on Earth, he is a different Predator from Wolf from BG386 but has a similiar mask and a different Predator which appears in the game Aliens v Predator: Requiem. Wolf is equipped with a Plasma Cannon on each shoulder, two double bladed Wrist Blades on each arm and a Power Glove, he further equips himself with Laser Pulse detection arrays, Razor Whip and Dissolving Liquid. Wolf is able to convert his Plasma Cannons into a Plasma Pistol, the two castors fit together giving him a faster rate of fire weapon, two Plasma Cannons also features in the game Aliens v Predator: Requiem. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance Appearances in the following; Aliens v Predator: Requiem (film) AVP: Evolution Features An engraved mask. Interactions [[wikipedia:Aliens_vs._Predator:_Requiem|'Aliens v Predator: Requiem (film)']] Wolf arrives on Earth to find the cause of the crash of a fellow Predator and his spacecraft. Once he has discovered it was due to Aliens he sets about cleaning the scene of any sign of a Predator and spacecraft. Continuity AVP: Evolution Wolf appears in AVP: Evolution as a playable upgrade for a character. [[Aliens_V_Predator_Requiem|'Aliens v Predator: Requiem']] The game Aliens v Predator: Requiem was based around Aliens v Predator: Requiem (film), with a similiar theme but different ending and no Predalien. [[wikipedia:Aliens_vs._Predator:_Requiem|'Aliens v Predator: Requiem (film)']] Wolf dies as a tactical nuclear bomb is dropped on the town of Gunnison. Ian Whyte played as the Predator, he was nicknamed "Wolf" by the production team, after Harvey Keitel's character in Pulp Fiction whose role is also that of a "cleaner". Whyte had previously portrayed the Predator in Alien vs. Predator (film), the additional Predators in the film's opening scene were played by Ian Feuer and Bobby "Slim" Jones. The Razor Whip appears for the second time in Aliens v Predator: Requiem the first time being Alien v Predator (film). Other new weapons are a Power Glove, laser pulse detection arrays, Dissolving Liquid, Dual Plasma Cannons and a Plasma Pistol which first appears in a film. Concept The character Wolf by Farzad Varahramyan was designed older and slimmer from the Predators in Alien v Predator, the engravings depicted his exploits in hunting with straighter lines making him appear more aggressive and equipped with new weapons. A mask from a fellow predator was a design from concepts from the earlier AvP film. Other designs by Farzad Varahramyan including a backpack contained a MedPack, some filming involved filming separately on a green screen and production crew assisting in passing out weapons and equipment from it as the actor found it difficult to reach. On-set Ian Whyte played as Wolf, the character would have weapons consisting of plasma castors which attached on separate arms produced by David Penalosa animatronic modeler and dissolving liquid which was a solid cast unit with a light inside and a further similiar unit with a lid, further details involving the dissolving liquid were CGI added in post production with the dissolved bodies made from silicon. Production The spacecraft was produced digitally apart from the area when cleaning trophies and using a collecting syringe which was filmed on set. Most filming including forest and town scenes were shot on location in Vancouver, Andrew Nesprando and crew built the storm drains on set with some filming in real storm drains. Digital aliens used when running along walls but mostly actors played as the aliens in suits. Other locations included a Power Plant outside Vancouver, High School, Community Center with swimming pool were an alien is killed then dissolved, Sports Shop and a Mental Institution as the hospital. The roof scene filmed at the Mental Institution was played by Ian Whyte and Tom Woodruff Jr. with the crane scene filmed at Paramount. See also Predator rank Youngblood Stalker Hunter Noble Elite References Citations Aliens v Predator: Requiem (film) Footnotes Category:Predators Category:Info Category:Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem